


Distraction - day 3, body fluids

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets bored when Tony is working for too long, so he decides to distract him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction - day 3, body fluids

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [DizzyRedhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead), who is helping me to make my stories so much better than they would be without her.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Loki closed his book and checked the time. Almost 9pm already; Tony seemed to have gotten lost in his work again. Now, what to do? The penthouse was too big and empty, too quiet all of a sudden and Loki was bored. He had spent most of the day reading, after he woke up in Tony’s bed alone and had been informed by JARVIS that Tony was in the workshop. There were two options: keep waiting and feel alone in this place that really wasn’t a home for him, or go home and feel lonely there. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he had gotten used to being in company again, to have at least one person around who accepted him the way he was and appreciated both his intellect and his fighting ability. And if he was really honest withhimself, he even liked being on speaking terms with Thor again. His brother was much less of a self-obsessed oaf nowaday -- maybe thanks to the new company he was keeping.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Actually, there was a third option: drag Tony out of his workshop, so he would have some company for the rest of the evening. Yes, that sounded a lot more appealing than the other options. No matter whether they talked or fucked or even fought, it would definitely be interesting and not boring at all.

The only difficulty would be to convince Tony to take a break, because when he spent the whole day in the workshop like this, his work was either going really well or really badly. But if Loki couldn’t talk Tony into leaving his work, who could? He was called Silvertongue for good reason, after all. After a short conversation with JARVIS that ended with the request to order Chinese, Loki made his way down to the workshop.

“You should take a break.” Loki announced when he entered the workshop, glaring at Tony who had been tinkering with something for way too many hours -- and to the best of Loki’s knowledge hadn’t taken a single break for food or anything to drink but coffee. “I have asked JARVIS to order dinner.” Still no reaction from Tony, if you didn’t count the pointed way he was bending deeper over what looked like a cross between a dissected robot and some kind of strange kitchen appliance. “You know, pretending that you cannot hear me does not change the fact that you have not eaten all day.”

Tony snorted at that. “How would you know? You haven’t been down here. Besides, since when are you my keeper?” He still didn’t look up from his work, as if ignoring Loki had ever helped. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.

“I am not your keeper, but I would enjoy your company for a while before I go back home.” Loki couldn’t help but smile at Tony’s stubbornness. He should know by now that he was no match for Loki. “And I asked JARVIS if you had eaten. He confirmed my suspicion that you had not.”

“Traitor,” Tony muttered in the general direction of the ceiling. “I just want to finish this, go ahead, I’ll be up soon.”

“Oh no, you will not be rid of me so easily.” Loki snorted at the obvious attempt to send him away. As if he’d fall for that! And it wouldn’t help with his boredom either; he’d rather start a fight if Tony didn’t see reason. That definitely wouldn’t be boring. “If I leave you now, you will just keep working until you are either finished or too exhausted to keep going.” Loki gave the thing that Tony was prodding with a greasy finger a closer look. “The way I see it, it will most likely be the latter. And when you get back to it tomorrow, you will scrap all your work and start over, because you made mistakes in your exhaustion.”

“What do you know about engineering?” Tony huffed out a fake laugh. “I just…”

“You need to take a break.” Loki interrupted him, before Tony could start with some probably made up explanation of what he was about to do. “I have seen you like this before, and the results of your work when you get like that. At least have dinner with me.” He glanced at the tight line of Tony’s shoulders, the way he was hunched over his workbench. He definitely needed a break. “If you still want to go back to work after that, I promise to leave you to it.” He grinned at Tony’s annoyed look and winked at him in an overly flirtatious manner, if only to get a proper reaction out of Tony. “Or you can keep arguing with me, I have time. This is definitely more entertaining than sitting around on my own.” 

Loki leaned against a workbench and crossed his arms, obviously ready to stay put for a while. It wouldn’t be the first time he had spent hours distracting Tony from his work until he finally gave in and left the workshop for a while. And it never stopped being fun to see Tony get more and more frustrated, but still too stubborn to admit that he could just as well stop working.

“Fine!” Tony threw his hands up in defeat, surprising Loki a bit. He hadn’t expected Tony to give up that quickly. “Dinner, but then I have to get back to work.” Loki was slightly amused at the exaggeratedly annoyed way in which Tony turned off his machines and saved his work data. “Faster to just give in, can’t focus when you keep talking at me.”

“I knew you would see things my way eventually.” Loki couldn’t quite hold back the smug smile that forced itself on his face. “Oh, and I think you should clean up a little before we eat.”

Tony glanced down at his hands, which had a few new burns and were almost black in places from grease. “Oh really? I can’t imagine why.” He grinned back at Loki and sauntered over to the sink at the far wall. “I’ll be up in a minute, why don’t you go ahead?”

“Nice try, Tony. Did you really think I would fall for that?” Loki put his right hand on his hip and lifted his eyebrows. “If I leave you now, you will just go back to work and I’ll end up eating on my own.” Tony’s body slumped in defeat at those words. “You have to try harder if you want to trick a trickster. And besides, the whole purpose of my visit down here was to get you to take a break.”

“Worth a try.” When Tony turned back, he was smiling again. “And why don’t I believe that your intentions were entirely selfless?”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Loki teased.

“Oh no, you wouldn’t outright lie about something like this.” Tony shot back immediately. “You’re way too cunning for that. You use just enough of the truth and twist it around to get exactly what you want.”

Loki laughed at that. “I guess you know me too well, I will have to be more creative in future.” Somehow it didn’t concern him in the least that Tony had seen right through him. “But dinner is most likely waiting for us upstairs.”

“It is indeed, Sirs.” JARVIS’s voice interrupted them. “I was just about to let you know your delivery arrived.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.” Tony nodded towards the ceiling, then turned around to the elevator. “You coming? I’m hungry.”

“You are impossible, Tony Stark!” Loki’s amusement was clearly audible in his voice. 

“And you love me for it, admit it.” Tony was looking over his shoulder and batting his eyelashes at Loki.

“I merely tolerate your antics, for as long as I enjoy your company.” Loki replied, pretending to be cold and distant. 

“Pah, as if you could resist my charm.” Obviously Tony wasn’t buying Loki’s act at all.

“It provides a certain amount of entertainment.”

The teasing lasted through the short elevator ride and while they walked to the living area where boxes of Chinese were waiting on the coffee table. Since they were both hungry by now, the next short while was mostly spent eating. 

When the worst of his hunger was apparently stilled, Tony began to chatter, or rather talk at Loki about what he had been working on. He didn’t seem to want a response, he usually didn’t, but it seemed to help him if he could talk out loud about a problem. So Loki listened, made approving noises at the appropriate moments -- and kept eating. He wasn’t able to understand everything Tony said, some of the technical terms were outside of his current knowledge, but he understood enough to see why and where Tony had run into problems. Apparently he was trying to combine two rather different pieces of technology, which weren’t compatible at all -- and making them work together was proving more difficult than Tony had initially thought.

“Would it be easier to construct one part completely anew, in a way that would make it compatible to the other?” Loki thought out loud when Tony had trailed off with an annoyed huff. “It seems more logical to me than to try and make them work together when they were constructed not to do so.” He hesitated for a second, then added: “At least that is what I do when I create new spells based on old ones. When they use different types of magic, I pick the one that is easiest and create it again, using the type of magic of the more difficult one. It usually goes faster and more easily than if I tried to create something that unites different types of magic.”

“Hmm… you might be onto something here,” Tony admitted. “When I started, they didn’t look so different, but to be honest, at this point I’m running on stubbornness. I know it _must_ be possible.” A wry smile appeared on his face and he hunched his shoulders. “Maybe I should admit defeat and try it your way.”

“It is not defeat if you are successful that way. You merely took a different approach.” Loki huffed out a breath. “Only an idiot would not be willing to try something new and insist on doing something the same way again and again even if it does not lead to success.” He looked straight at Tony, willing him to hear the truth in his next words. “And I know you are not stupid enough to do that, or you would never have created this,” he tapped Tony’s arc reactor through his shirt, “and saved your life with it. Nor would you have fought your way out and survived.”

“True.” Tony shrugged. “I still don’t like to admit that I was wrong about something. I have a reputation as a genius to uphold.”

“Who needs to know? If you present your results, nobody will ask how long it took you to get there. They will just see your success.” Loki smirked. “And if they ask, just give them a vague answer that makes you look smart and them stupid.”

“I like the way you think.” Tony’s laugh sounded genuine and amused. “Now, will you let me get back to work, or did you have any other plans besides talking shop over dinner?” His gaze travelled down Loki’s body and pointedly lingered on his crotch.

“Do you have any interesting ideas on how to keep me entertained?” Loki licked his lips and slouched a bit deeper into the armchair, spreading his legs even wider than usually. He definitely wasn’t bored anymore and now the evening was actually starting to get interesting. Sex with Tony might be a lot of things, but boring wasn’t one of them.

“I might.” Tony leaned back against the sofa with a smirk. “But you need to be a lot closer for any of them to work.” He held out a hand in invitation. “Join me?”

Loki didn’t need to be told twice; he quickly got up and took two long strides to bridge the distance. He took hold of the still outstretched hand and used it to carefully pull Tony around until his back was against the armrest and he had stretched out on the sofa. Then Loki slid on top of him, pressing their bodies together.

“Close enough?” He teasingly nipped at Tony’s lips, moving back before he could be pulled into a kiss.

“It’s a good start.”

Loki softly laughed against Tony’s lips, then gave in to the temptation and kissed him. The kiss went on for a long time, going from soft to demanding, to almost brutal, and back to gentle again. Tony’s hands roamed over Loki’s back, or tangled into his hair, always pulling him closer, seeking more contact. Loki could do this for hours, it felt so good to be wanted, to be desired just the way he was. 

He moaned into the kiss and tried to press himself even closer to Tony, to envelop him with his body. Their bodies began to move against each other, adding more pleasure and soon they were both fully aroused. Loki didn’t know and didn’t care if he or Tony or both of them were moaning and gasping in pleasure as their erections slid together, separated by far too many layers of clothes. Still, he didn’t want to break the kiss. This felt too good to end just yet -- and Tony didn’t seem to be in a hurry to do anything else either. If they wanted to, they had all night.

Tony’s body felt good under his: strong and yet soft and pliant, demanding and yet willing to give as much as he got. Loki revelled in the feeling, in the heat seeping into him from Tony’s body even through their clothes. But as nice as this was, after a while Loki wanted to feel skin under his fingers, kiss his way down Tony’s chest. Too impatient to move and sort through the logistics of undressing them both, he simply spelled their clothes away with a few whispered words and a gesture of his right hand. 

Tony gasped in surprise at the sudden change, but he was getting used to Loki’s magic by now, so he didn’t complain. Quite the opposite, his hands roamed more freely over Loki’s body now, fingernails digging into his back, strong fingers kneading his arse, pulling their hips together in a demanding move. Skin on skin like this, the heat was even more pleasurable. They both moaned at the increased friction, at the first slide of their cocks against each other. 

“Don’t get too impatient. I want to take my time tonight.” Loki murmured against the skin of Tony’s neck, before kissing and nipping his way down until he found a nipple to latch onto. He wanted to feel and taste and hear Tony, make him gasp and moan in pleasure, have him desperate for more. Tony’s body might not be perfect, but Loki loved every scar -- self inflicted burns and cuts from working without proper protective clothing, healed wounds from various fights, the raised skin around the metal of the arc reactor. They made Tony unique, marked him as a fighter, a survivor. 

Loki lavished attention on Tony’s nipple, worshiping it with lips and teeth and tongue, trying to drive him out of his mind with lust. Tony’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulled him closer, demanded more without words. Every nip of Loki’s teeth caused Tony to moan quietly, every pull made him whine softly, every quick lick of Loki’s tongue resulted in a sharp intake of breath. Loki wished he could keep this up for hours, if only Tony kept making those delicious noises. But not today; there were so many more places on Tony’s body to tease and play with, all resulting in their own special kind of moan or sigh. 

Slowly he moved down Tony’s body, licking his way down his abs, nipping at the soft skin above his hipbones, biting sharply on the inside of Tony’s thigh. That one made Tony gasp, then release his breath in an almost growl when Loki bit harder, just shy of breaking skin. And it wasn’t just the sounds, every part of Tony tasted different, smelled different -- and Loki couldn’t get enough of cataloguing it all.

“Stop teasing.” Tony sounded hoarse and breathless and as aroused as Loki felt.

“Why? I am enjoying myself,” Loki teased and licked along the inside of Tony’s thigh, stopping right before he reached his balls. He inhaled deeply, the musky scent of arousal almost overwhelming here.

“Because I’m going to take matters into my own hands if you don’t touch my cock or fuck me right now,” Tony growled, one hand reaching for his own cock.

Loki batted it away. “You are too impatient.” He didn’t give Tony a chance to reply, but licked once from his balls to the tip of his cock, where he lingered to suck off the precome that had been dripping out already. “You taste good.” He gave Tony’s cock another lick, then looked up through his eyelashes. “But tonight, I think I want to fuck you until you come all over yourself.” Tony’s eyelids fluttered closed and he groaned. “Looks like you approve of that plan. Do you have lubricant close at hand, or do you wish me to use magic to prepare you?” Loki was almost surprised at how calm he still sounded. Now that he had thought about fucking Tony, he couldn’t wait to push into him, feel the heat and tightness surrounding him.

“I really don’t care, just get on with it.” Tony shallowly thrust his hips, seeking some kind of friction. 

“Magic it is then.” Loki grinned at Tony once, before murmuring the spell that would lubricate and slowly stretch Tony. The second Tony spread his legs to adjust to the sudden intrusion, Loki bent down again and began to suck on his cock. The taste and the noises Tony made at the double stimulation went right to Loki’s cock and made him desperate for some friction. It took all his concentration to keep up the spell and prepare Tony properly; he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Tony’s body as soon as possible.

“Will you fuck me already?” Tony was gasping now, and he tugged desperately on Loki’s hair -- though Loki wasn’t quite sure if he was trying to get Loki away or closer. 

Loki sucked one more time and swirled his tongue around the tip of Tony’s cock, which caused a drawn out moan and another tug on his hair. He stopped his teasing and let Tony’s cock slip out of his mouth, then ended the spell that had hopefully prepared Tony enough. Loki was too distracted by his own increasing need to be certain. It should have been sufficient, though, and Loki had learned to trust Tony to know his own body well enough to decide when he was ready, how much he could take.

He was as impatient as Tony now, so without any further teasing he lined himself up and slowly thrust into Tony’s body. A sigh and a moan could be heard, Loki wasn’t quite sure which one came from him, nor did he care. The tight heat surrounding his cock felt too good and he just kept pushing until he was as deep as he could go. Carefully watching Tony for any signs of pain, he kept himself under control and slowly pulled out and thrust in again -- and Tony moved to meet his thrust, to take him even deeper.

“‘m not gonna break!” 

That was all the incentive Loki needed to let go the tight control on himself; he began to thrust harder and faster, still making sure to hit Tony’s prostate. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and their moans and gasps filled the room for the next while -- minutes, hours, he lost track of time, too lost in the sensations. He just wanted to make Tony feel good -- which he did, if the constant stream of moans and encouragement was any indication -- and was revelling in how great it felt to fuck into Tony’s willing body.

Soon they were both covered in sweat and Tony’s moans had reached the pitch that indicated he was close. Tony’s cock was dripping precome on his stomach and it was obvious he wasn’t going to last much longer. Loki was trembling with need as well; Tony felt so good around him, was so obviously gone with pleasure. He needed to come, they both needed to. Loki knelt up, pulling Tony’s hips with him, causing him to arch his back. He sped up his thrusts even further, desperate to push Tony over the edge first, to watch him come.

“Touch yourself,” he gasped out in between thrusts. “I want to see you come all over yourself.

Tony didn’t reply, just grabbed his cock and began to stroke it almost desperately. It didn’t take long after that until Tony tightened even further around Loki’s cock and arched his back almost completely off the sofa. A broken off cry tore from Tony’s mouth, then long strips of come were covering his stomach and chest, some of it landing on the arc reactor. He had stopped stroking himself, but every thrust from Loki caused another twitch of his cock, made more come pool on his stomach. It was beautiful, dirty, amazing, to see Tony so lost in pleasure, covered in his own come, moaning desperately and scrabbling for purchase on the sofa cushions.

Loki kept fucking him right through his orgasm, holding back his own -- which had threatened to hit him the moment Tony had clenched down on him -- until Tony’s moans turned into almost pained whimpers and his cock began to soften. He looked completely fucked out, debauched, and Loki wanted, needed, to come on his body too, to mess him up even more.

With a groan at the mental image Loki pulled out, let Tony sink down on the sofa. He wrapped one hand around his own cock and stroked, hard and fast, just a few times, until he came with a growl, his come mixing with Tony’s, making him look completely and utterly debauched. Tony smiled dopily up at him. He looked even better than Loki had imagined.

Once he had caught his breath again, Loki lowered himself down, until he could lick a long stripe over Tony’s stomach, tasting their come mixed on Tony’s skin. Tony’s cock twitched at that and he moaned softly.

“You trying to kill me here? I’m not twenty anymore.” Tony sounded breathless.

“Too bad. If you were up for another round, I could turn you into even more of a mess.” Loki grinned against Tony’s skin, then lapped up some more come that had pooled in his navel. He grinned at the soft gasp that elicited. “It is a good look on you.” He ran the fingers of one hand through the mess and spread it around some more before licking a line over Tony’s abdomen. 

“Maybe.” Tony chuckled. “But I’d feel better after a shower.”

“I fear you would drip all over the floor if I were to let you get up now.” Another lick, making them both sigh softly, then he lifted his wet fingers to Tony’s lips. “But you can help me to clean you up.”

“Not fair. You’re the one who got me all dirty, you should just magic it away.” Tony sounded amused, but despite his complaint he sucked Loki’s fingers into his mouth, licking around and in between them until they were clean. Loki didn’t know what exactly about this was already stirring his arousal again, but he just couldn’t stop lapping their come off Tony’s body and feeding some of it to Tony occasionally.

When Tony was mostly clean, Loki was obviously not the only one who was interested in more, Tony’s cock was beginning to stir as well.

“You might not be twenty any more, but it seems I have found a way to talk you into another round.” Loki gently stroked Tony’s half-hard cock and moved up to kiss him deeply.

“Maybe.” Tony pushed Loki away after kissing back for a moment. “But I really need a shower, I’m still sticky all over.” He grinned mischievously up at Loki. “I won’t complain about you getting me all dirty again after that though.” 

Loki laughed and reluctantly stood up, pulling Tony with him. “Or we can have some fun in the shower; then you have no reason to complain about being dirty yet again.”

“I really like the way you think.” Tony laughed as well.

They quickly made their way to the bathroom and into the shower, under the wonderfully hot water. Loki was always glad that Tony didn’t mind really hot showers, they both loved when the whole room was steaming up from the heat and their skin was all pink afterwards. 

A long, deep kiss left them both breathless, the water running over their heads made breathing through their noses rather difficult. Not that they really cared, they just broke away for a moment and began to soap each other up. Loki used the opportunity to once again run his fingers over all of Tony’s sensitive areas, making him go from half hard to fully erect within just a few minutes without a single touch to his cock. As earlier, Tony’s moans and sighs of pleasure would have been enough to get Loki fully aroused as well -- but this time Tony retaliated by exploring all the right places on Loki’s body as well. 

During the course of their relationship so far, they apparently had both learned what the other liked, because Loki was just as needy and desperate as Tony by the time they were cleaned up.

“Wanna fuck _you_ this time,” Tony gasped when Loki ran his fingers over his balls and rolled them in his palm, then he bit down on Loki’s collarbone.

The sharp pain only increased Loki’s desire and he willingly turned towards the wall and spread his legs to give Tony better access to his body. And also to adjust his height better to Tony’s, but no need to mention that if he didn’t want to annoy his lover just when things were getting really interesting again.

Apparently Tony had restocked the lube in the shower since last time, because almost as soon as Loki had placed his hands on the tiles, a slick finger slipped between his cheeks and began to push inside.

It felt so good. Tony knew exactly how rough he should be, what drove Loki crazy. He arched his back to give Tony even better access and didn’t try at all to hold back his moan when a second finger slipped in with the first. The stretch was just right, making him want more, just shy of being painful for the first few thrusts. Then Tony’s fingers grazed his prostate for the first time and pleasure shot through him. 

“If you want to fuck me, get on with it!” Loki growled and pushed back against Tony’s fingers, which were still roughly pushing into him, three now, stretching him, filling him, but not enough. “I am in no mood for teasing.”

“Tsk, so impatient!” Tony grinned against Loki’s shoulder, then bit down on the sensitive skin under his ear. Loki’s pleasure -- and with it his impatience -- grew even stronger. “And that after taking your sweet time with me earlier.” Tony’s ragged breath and the way he rubbed his own erection against Loki’s hip showed he was just as turned on as Loki. Still, Tony made no move to replace his fingers -- they felt so good, filling him, rubbing over his prostate almost constantly, making him ache for more -- with his cock, which would feel even better.

“Tonyyyy….” Loki whined, then pulled himself together long enough that he could gasp out: “If you don’t fuck me right now, I will make you!”

“I’d like to see how exactly you’d do that, but I’m way too horny to wait any longer.” While he spoke, Tony quickly -- too quickly, burned, left him empty -- pulled his fingers out, gripped Loki’s hips with both hands and -- finally, hurt, so good, filled him -- pushed his cock in with one sharp thrust.

Their groans of pleasure echoed in the tiled shower stall, as did the sounds of skin on skin, of water raining down on them and the tiles. Yes, just like that! Tony didn’t hesitate, fucked Loki hard and fast, making him ache -- for more, hurting so good -- and sending pleasure through his body with every sharp, deep thrust. Loki let his head fall forward, pressed his hands harder against the tile to have more leverage to push back against Tony. He was dimly aware of a constant stream of moans and gasps and pleas for more falling from his lips, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to feel more of this glorious pleasure that was surging through him. 

Tony’s grip on his hips tightened even more, adding another spike of pleasure -- or was it pain? -- to the sensations that were almost overwhelming Loki now. Then Tony did something, thrust just right, even harder, and the pleasure was too much, too good, made Loki throw his head back and howl as he came, untouched, come splashing against the tiles to be immediately washed away by the water still splashing down on them.

Loki gasped at the continued stimulation of Tony’s almost brutal thrusts, but then they stuttered to a halt and Tony came with a cry of his own, shaking, holding on to Loki now, sucking in harsh breaths while he leaned heavily against Loki’s back.

Once they were both breathing regularly again and Tony had stopped shaking against his back, Loki slowly pushed off the wall and turned in Tony’s arms. He moved around to get both of them fully under the spray of the shower, to clean the last traces of sex off their bodies. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Tony yawned widely. “You wore me out. I need a few hours of shuteye before I can go back to work. Got some good ideas from our talk earlier.” He yawned again, then turned the water off.

Loki felt tired too, and the thought of sleeping alone was a lot less appealing than that of sleeping curled around a warm body. Maybe he could stay another night before returning home.


End file.
